


Guns, Kisses, & You

by mercedesbyuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Athlete!Chanyeol, BoyxBoy, ChanBaek - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, SoftBitch!Baekhyun, and chanyeol is just pretty much a lowkey lovestruck n hormonal boy, baekhyun is a witty little bitch, failed attempts at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercedesbyuns/pseuds/mercedesbyuns
Summary: "Afraid the sexy soccer player of your wet dreams might collapse in the heatwave in his shirtless, herculean glory?"orIn which Byun Baekhyun strives to one up his sworn enemy and rival, Park Chanyeol, in a game of laser tag. Chanyeol just wants to kiss him senseless. Baekhyun gets aggressive.Though maybe — just maybe,Baekhyun wants to be kissed too.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 42
Kudos: 376





	Guns, Kisses, & You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is unbeta-ed so you'll see typos and errors, sorry. I'll clean it up soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! x
> 
> PS. This is crossposted from my wattpad account.
> 
> RUSSIAN TRANSLATION: (by @shu_sun_ from twitter)  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9367115/24012208

Competitions to Baekhyun is like snorting cocaine is to a crackhead: A vice. He's an egoistic fucker who preens at praises that swells his over-inflated ego. Whether it was that quiz bee back in fourth grade, or the annual Debate Society competition, he won it all like the self-proclaimed champ that he was. It was fostered in his childhood environment— _that our sweet little Baekhyuniee can and will achieve so many great things!_ hence he, in his own defense, was only trying to fulfill the role of a good son. Failure was an uncharted territory he never wished to delve into.

So it was only fitting that something as childishly combative as a game of laser tag piqued his interest. Hook, line, and sinker.

"You in?" Jongdae asks from beside him. They both sat at the top of the bleachers, under the shade of a tree. Repeatedly, their classmates have become Chanyeol and Baekhyun's triggermen. They always get a kick at watching the two pick bones on each other. "Heard Chanyeol's coming," Jongdae supplies, a teasing lilt evident in his voice when he mentioned the name. Jongdae is more or less an appendage of those triggermen.

Like Pavlov's dog, Baekhyun's senses were prompted to react at hearing the name. He quickly sputters, "I'm in!" because really, who wouldn't want to seize every opportunity that arises to show that giant ballsack of shit where he belongs? At Dipshit street in Loserville.

Petty? Maybe.

You see, Baekhyun is a soft bitch. Purely unmodified, twenty-four carat hellion born with the world's most manipulative pout and beguiling gaze, but also a softie at heart that cries over puppy rescue videos and eats cookies and milk as a pre-bedtime snack.

Although this was a fact known by many, somehow, this all translated into becoming his charm. People _wanted_ that Byun boy. He had the most adoring face ever seen on a male— soft, moist, pink lips with sickle-shaped eyes when he smiles. He had long, lithe fingers with well manicured nails that always finds itself on his kneecaps as he sits his round, perky bottom down with his legs crossed over the other. His hips were full and thighs so alluringly thick in the tightest skinny jeans known to man. Byun Baek Hyun is a catch, and boy does he know it.

However for a five foot nine male that more or less looks like a harmless pretty face, he sure can pack a punch. He was 4- _dan_ in Hapkido, and the annoyingly persistent, nasty come ons of his admirers surely earned them a first hand experience— a bloody nose and a few broken bones.

Be that as it may, not everyone was charmed by the pretty boy. Park Chanyeol is a different ball game. He is (in Baekhyun's colorful terms) an aggravating, brainless, waste of space that loved to drive Baekhyun up the wall. At six feet tall, he could pass as a monkey-giraffe crossbreed— birthed with Frisbee sized ears and long, uncoordinated bamboo shoots for legs. Although toned, trimmed, and filled in all the right places, Baekhyun would rather take a bullet than acknowledge the boy's strongly radiating sex appeal. (This is more for his peace of mind rather than the truth, really. But he doesn't need to know that. Yet.)

  
  
"High time you put your petty feud to rest, no?" Jongdae sips the fizzling liquid inside the orange Fanta can and stares off into the field. A few students have trickled out to the grassy part adjacent the bleachers. "It's halfway into senior year and you've been at each other's throats since, like, the dawn of time." Another swig. Baekhyun almost tipped the can higher so that he chokes, because Jongdae's uncultured ass is trying to seem mature again by calling it a petty feud, but decides against it.

We don't tolerate animal abuse.

"Dumbo will just have to get used to seeing my face because I'm not yielding." He declares, stealing a fry from Jongdae's carton and munches on the greasy potato stick. Eck, barbeque. He flicks his eyes toward Jongdae to see what's made him unresponsive to his jest. He was looking at something— no, _someone_. Baekhyun follows his gaze.

Ah, the man of the hour.

Clad in his signature Adidas track pants sans shirt was Park Chanyeol, his glistening pectorals on display in its full hardened glory, a visual for onlookers to feast on. He walked to a track on the field and began his warm up. His soft, raven hair springing atop his head as he skipped in place while sliding his Airpods on.

_Oh look._  
_A fuckboy._

His lips parted to let out small huffs of breath, brows knitted together in a serious look that, oddly enough, really suits his facial features. Due to reasons still unknown, Baekhyun couldn't look away.

_Just pitying that ugly mug of a face._ Baekhyun justifies, in his own head. _For charity._

Then, he started a slow jog on the outermost lane and his bicep muscle cuts begun to make an appearance as Chanyeol's arm swayed in motion. He must have pumped up in the school gym prior to his run. Baekhyun bit his lip. Damn it. He was an arms type of guy! And those are really nice looking arms...

He shakes his head before it trails to a ridiculous train of thought.

"The fuck is that ugly turd doing, jogging at twelve noon when the sun's high up." He jeers instead, to redirect his energy from swerving a little to his libido, back to anger. Where it rightfully belongs.

Jongdae takes a look at Baekhyun and raises a brow. "Careful Baek, you're starting to sound like you care." He teases, lips morphing into a smirk. "Afraid the sexy soccer player of your wet dreams might collapse in the heatwave in his shirtless, _herculean_ glory?"

His right eye twitches at the last sentence, but ignores it. "Of course I care." Baekhyun leans back, tilts his head to the side, eyes glued to the running figure in his periphery with a lopsided smile. "There's a monkey on the loose. Somebody should alert the authorities. Have Bubbles The Chimp's cousin returned to his tree in the zoo."

Jongdae narrows his eyes at his friend's relentless jab at the athlete's ears. "Have you seen your ears." Jongdae deadpans. "Sometimes, I think they'd flap on their own one day and take you away. Ah, the world will then have known peace." He sips his Fanta.

Baekhyun tips it.  
Jongdae chokes. Heh.

_"Yah!"_

Ignoring his companion's protest, he crosses his leg over the other and turned away. As Jongdae wipes himself and begins to divulge yet another jab at Baekhyun's flaws along with more colorful words, his eyes flit back at the only running figure on the field.

As he watched like a hawk, he drains a tad bit of hostility running in his veins for a tiny bit of candor to slink through. _Hypothetically,_ had Chanyeol been a decent human being, Baekhyun, _hypothetically,_ could have easily meddled with the idea of liking the giant without caveats. Not that it was anybody's business, but Park Chanyeol was Baekhyun's wet dream come alive. High nose, almond eyes, plump lips that looked so soft to touch. Body crafted like a Greek god. A toothy, boyish grin so blinding the sun may have lost its job. A work of art, really.

But, of course. Chanyeol isn't a decent human being. The man's knack for pissing Baekhyun off at every chance he gets was enough for him fend off his (not hypothetical) nightly kinky fantasies and construe a permanent sneer reserved especially for him, and him only.

The incident that spurred their feud on wasn't even anything remotely offending to warrant hostility from both sides.

It was all because of a stupid test.

_"Okay, student with the highest score," Mr. Lee announced, trailing off as he pulls a test paper out of the pile. Baekhyun scooted his chair away from his desk to stand and get his paper. The test was ridiculously easy that he just knows he aced the test because only idiots make mistak–_

_"Park Chanyeol, come get your paper."_

_Baekhyun jerks his head back. Blinking once. Twice. Then a lot of times. "W-what?" He mumbles. Did he hear that right? "Wait, sir, you mean–" out of the corner of his eye he sees the said boy standing up from his seat. On Baekhyun's right, a row behind. "–is_ _he the highest?" He asked with a voice laced with utter disbelief, eyes bulging out of his eye sockets as he looked at Mr. Lee for confirmation._

_No. NO._

_This isn't right. There's definitely a mistake here. Second place? No. That's not where a Byun should be. He's never been second. **I'm second?!** Even the word tastes bitter on his tongue. Ridiculous. Unacceptable._

_Chanyeol, the tall soccer player, a transferee (!), pauses by his desk and grazes a finger on Baekhyun's chin. "Close your mouth, shorty. You might catch flies." He winks– winks! at him and proceeds to get his paper. A paper, for the first time in years, inked with a score higher than Baekhyun's._

_Boy was he livid._

_He crossed his arms over his chest with a scoff. Height jokes aren't valid when he's not even short! "Who the f- hell are you calling shorty?" He sneered, startling the tall boy. He couldn't swear. Not if he wanted to keep that conduct grade in check.  
  
_

_The tall boy schools his face into a playful look and smirks. "You," He replies, still standing in front of the class by Mr. Lee's desk. "You're like–" he points to the pendulum display on the teacher's desk, "–that high, it's cute." It was two feet high._

_Baffled, he slams a palm on his desk. "It's because you're a walking skyscraper_ that everything's small for you!"

_Mr. Lee clears his throat. "Alright, that's enou-"_

_"Oh please, you couldn't reach that shelf over there if you tried."_

_Baekhyun pushes off from his seat and jabs a finger in the tall boy's direction. "You! Are that rudest scumbag I have ever met!" He yells. Conduct be damned. He had a name to clear._

_Jongdae, who was sitting beside him, pulled on the hem of his shirt. "Ya, Baekhyun-ah. Stop it..." He whisper-yells, eyes flitting back and forth between his idiot best-friend and Mr. Lee whose looking a lot like having a vein in his temple thinning and ready to burst._

_But of course, Chanyeol fans the flame. "Sorry darling, couldn't hear you all the way up here in the first place." Chanyeol singsongs, retreating back to his seat. "You look prettier down there."_

_Foul. "Oh, fuck you!"_

_"Enough!" Mr. Lee berates. "I'll see you both at the principals office this afternoon." He gives them both a pointed look, until it lands on Baekhyun with a shake of his head. "I'm very disappointed in you, Byun. I expected more from you."  
  
_

Baekhyun remembers it all like a fresh wound from yesterday. He scrunches his nose in distaste. His impeccable track record begun to suffer its demise from then on, from steady A pluses to fluctuating minuses and even dipping lower into a B plus. All because of a certain oaf stealing his spot.

The audible sound of gravel crunching on ground pulled Baekhyun out of his reverie. His gaze lands and fixates on his nemesis slowing back into a jog. As he approaches the section by their spot, he drags his feet as he exhales the last dregs of his exhaustion, stopping in front of them mindlessly. His chest heaved like no tomorrow, sweaty and flushed.

Mother of God.

Like this, only four rows high, he gets a free pass to the spectacle that is Chanyeol's sculpted torso. His arms were triple the size of Baekhyun's lean ones, forearms veiny and may just be asking to be bit. Big, rough hands took hold of the lithe water bottle that sat on the bleacher step. With a heavy tilt of the head, he drank.

Baekhyun's body gave a very uncharacteristic bodily response: arousal.

Chanyeol's throat bobbed as he continued to replenish himself, and Baekhyun shamelessly watched as beads of sweat rolled down his pecs, slithering down to his tight eight pack, all the way down his navel, along the low riding waistband of his sweatpants.

Baekhyun feels parched.

"–an't you even for a second evaluate yourself. You're rude sometimes. I may be your best friend but sometimes you're making it real hard not to smack you." The entire time Baekhyun was having a crisis, Jongdae was mid-soliloquy and didn't bother to check whether his target audience was even paying him any attention. When he finished, he lifted his soda can to his lips. "Seriously, why do I even put up with–"

"Give me some of that," Baekhyun snatches Jongdae's half full Fanta can, downing the beverage in one go.

Jongdae, mid-pout ready to drink, shot his best friend an irked look. "– you." He blinks and gives Baekhyun a deadpan look. "See, this is what I'm talking about. Manners, Byun. Get some." He shakes his head and looks away.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Manners. Sure." Licking his lips, he stands up. "Let's bounce."

Jongdae furrowed his brows. "Why? We still have half an hour left before classes start." He says, glancing at his wrist watch.

Because I'm getting hot and bothered, and I don't like it. "Because it's boring here. Come on," He pulls on Jongdae's wrist hurriedly, stepping down a level to show his haste.

"What's got you so antsy–" Baekhyun pulls on his wrist again. "I– just wait a second my bag– Byun!"

"What!" Baekhyun stomps his foot. "Get the fuck up, and let's go!"

"You are _such_ a manchild!" Jongdae says irately, slinging a bag strap over his shoulder. "Why the hell do you even want to leave so suddenly!"

"I told you! It's because I'm b–"

"Byun?"

Baekhyun's reply gets cutoff by a voice. _Goddamnit_. He twists around. "What?"

Chanyeol's eyes were squinting up at him, the sunlight piercing his vision. He hovers a hand over his forehead and snorts when he sees him. "It is you. Whining like a bitch again, I see."

Baekhyun's eye twitches. Then he snickers. "Dora called. She wants you back, Boots. You better get going and stop Swiper from swiping." He says, and waves. "Adios!"

Chanyeol chuckled. "Clever and witty, as always." He placed a hand on his hip, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "But you shouldn't be insulting people like that, Baekhyun-ah." He carelessly slings his towel over his shoulder.

Baekhyun folds his arms over his chest. "Oh, I'm not insulting you. I'm describing you."

"Don't be mean, babe."

Baekhyun blinks. "Fuck you." He sneers. "I'm not your babe, Park."

Jongdae, who sat on his seat, watched the two and sighed. He pulls his phone out and stealthily snaps a photo of the bickering duo.

* * *

_**Today** _  
_12:30 PM_

**Jongdae**  
_[sent a photo]_  
_Somebody tell them already. Pls._

**Jongin**  
_r they 'fighting' again?_

**Kyungsoo**  
_Idiots._

**Sehun**  
_Let them figure it out themselves lol_  
_fun 2 watch them get on each others nervs_  
_hahaha_

**Jongdae**  
_u dnt spend every single second_  
_wt Baek everyday!!!_  
_I see this shit all the time._  
_i'm tired._

**Jongin**  
_Its obv as balls tho_  
_that chanyeol likes baek_

**Kyungsoo**  
_Everyone knows Chanyeol's got_  
_a boner for Baekhyun._  
_Baekhyun's just fucking blind._  
_Or chooses to be._

**Sehun**  
_dunno abt u guys_  
_but baek thinks yeol's hot tho_  
_we wre drinking_  
_he got drunk_  
_n said_  
_"i wanna lick chanyeol's abs"_  
_then passed out_

**Jongdae**  
_oh for pete's sake._  
_so frustrating._

**Kyungsoo**  
_Like I said._  
_Idiots._

* * *

  
  


Classes have been dismissed, and Baekhyun is now en route to the school's parking lot where Jongdae and the rest of the guys agreed to meet. It was 5PM, and the skies have begun to dim. In all honesty, Baekhyun never liked to go out after school. He prefers to stay in and play league than go out and drink or whatever it is that normal people do after school.

He was reaching the main entryway of the school building when somebody whistled from behind. A pitter patter of sneakers on linoleum floor echoes in the hallway.

"Heading home, sweetheart?" Chanyeol sidles up to him. He smells like soap, freshly showered. Baekhyun spares him a glance. "Gonna read a book and drink your milk buddy?" He mocks Baekhyun teasingly, clutching onto the straps of the black duffel bag he's got slung over his (very nice and broad) shoulder.

Chanyeol's hair was damp and a bit unruly, like he didn't bother fixing his hair after toweling off. His skin looked so soft, his dimple making an appearance as the giant smirks.

As much as he hates to admit, Chanyeol really is  _pretty fucking hot._

Baekhyun presses his lips together, and glares at the giant.  _Hot or not, he's still an asshole._ "No." He replies looking away and turns up his nose as he continues to walk. "As a matter of fact, I'm on my way to beat your ass in laser tag."

Chanyeol lets out a belly laugh with a shake of his head. "You sure 'bout that, darling? What are you gonna do, chase me around with your  tiny legs?" He provokes with a smirk on his face.

They reach the steps that lead them out to the parking lot. Baekhyun halts in his steps and looks at Chanyeol, who also paused beside him. He looked at the giant for two seconds.

Then smacks him upside the head.

Chanyeol bends over and wheezes.  _ "Jesus christ."_

Baekhyun ditches him and heads down the stairs as the taller mumbled about  _fucking steel hands_ at the top of the steps. He spots Jongdae with Kyungsoo, Taemin, Irene, and Joy as all stood by the side, near the gates. There were a couple more people from their class, too. 

_ Ugh. People. _

Jongdae spots the duo and waves them over. Baekhyun doesn't miss the inquisitive gaze his best friend threw at him after spotting the ace soccer player following behind. And he definitely doesn't miss the subtle jab of elbow unto Kyungsoo's side and jerk of chin towards them. Not even Kyungsoo's snicker afterwards.

_ The hell... _

"Tell you what," Chanyeol continues, catching up to him in quick strides.

Baekhyun side glances. "Oh, we're still talking?" He counters, hands latching onto the straps of his backpack.

Unheeding of the jeer, Chanyeol continues. "If you beat me in laser tag, I'll be your at your beck-and-call for a day. No, for a week even."

Baekhyun stops in his tracks. He looks at Chanyeol like he's suddenly grown three heads. "You mean, like a slave?"

Chanyeol blinks, thoughtful. "Mhm. If you want to call it that."

Chanyeol?

His own personal slave?

For a week?

Baekhyun narrows his eyes into slits, misbelieving at the offer that's too good to be true. "What's the catch?" He had to be honest, having the giant at his mercy would be pretty entertaining.

Chanyeol tilts his head to the side. "What catch? There's no catch." He chuckles. "There's no way you'd beat me at my own game, boy." He waggles his finger in front of Baekhyun's face.

Baekhyun scoffs. "Oh really."

"Really."

Baekhyun folds his arms across his chest. "And if I lose?  _I_ get to be  _your_ slave? Hah, nice try."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "Oh no, sweetie. You don't get to be my slave if you lose." He takes a step closer and whispers lowly. "You'll go out with me."

Baekhyun sputters, jerking back. Did he hear that right? "What? What do you mean? Go out with you? Like a—"

"Date. Like a date, Baekhyun." Chanyeol finishes for him like he was cognitively inept to understand what a  date is. "You know, what couples usually do."

Baekhyun slowly nods. "See, that's the problem. We-" He points between them "-are not a couple, and we're never gonna be one."  _Why does this somehow feel like a lie,_ Baekhyun thinks. 

He shakes the thought away.

Chanyeol all but chuckles. He lifts a finger and brushes the fringes away from Baekhyun's eyes. Baekhyun swears he's never felt this flustered his entire life. "We'll see about that." He gently pokes a soft cheek, then walks away. Not before he gives Baekhyun a wink. "Good luck, babe."

_ What the– _

"...fuck?"

Baekhyun turns to see Jongdae standing beside him, bewildered expression on his face.  _When did he get here?_ "What the fuck was that? Y'all screwing?" He whisper yells as he gets all up in Baekhyun's space.

A hit smack on the chest is what Jongdae receives. "What!" Baekhyun exclaims, stepping back. "Jongdae stop that little fantasy bullshit you've got going through your head. Don't be ridiculous. Like I'd let that near my ass."

Jongdae hums thoughtfully, a slight grimace on his face as he rubs the sore spot on his chest where Baekhyun had hit.

"So..." Jongdae starts. "Bottom, huh?"

Baekhyun kicks him.

He walks away with Jongdae limping from behind him. _"Motherfucker,"_ Jongdae grits his teeth. "You're a walking danger zone." He mutters with a shake of his head.

"Rules are simple." The staff begun his well-oiled script about the rules and safety regulations of the game. They were all sat in a semi circle by the reception desk as the staff-in-charge primed them before the game. "Aim and shoot lasers onto the target areas situated on the player vests. Once shot, you're out. Now, split into teams of two. I also suggest you all pitch in for a prize so this gets more exciting. I'll be back in 5,"

The staff leaves to give them time to group. There were roughly about 12 people, including himself. He was grouped with Jongdae and Irene while Kyungsoo and the rest of his friends were on the other team. Including Chanyeol of course.

Baekhyun was so amped up, he couldn't wait to shove a win in Chanyeol's face.  A slave for a week, Baekhyun. Let's get this.

(He ignores the tiny voice in the back of his mind screamimg him to lose. Cos why would he want that. Crazy.)

Once they all got their guns and have checked cartridge ammos, both teams were given a map to plan with and strategize. 

Then, it was game time.

It was only 2 minutes in, and the room has already fallen into chaos. Loud screeches (whom he assumed came from Jongdae) and boisterous cackles echoed in the arena. The scoreboard indicated they were behind by a few points.

Baekhyun sighs and slumps onto a wall in a corner he took shelter in. He was tired. Sweaty and tired. Why did he agree to this again?

"Chanyeol! Behind you!" Somebody yells from afar.

Ah, right.

Clutching his gun, he stands vigilant. He slowly creeps out the corner and peeks through. He targets to camp by the end of the room to catch movements with a better perspective. Once the coast was clear, Baekhyun runs quickly to a panel by the end of the room. On the corner of his eye, he spots the back of an opponent.

He slows into a jog behind him. "Psst." The opponent turns, and Baekhyun shoots. "Sorry bud." Then he's gone.

Baekhyun continues to slink through panel to panel, killing off all opponents he runs into, until he reaches the last one by the end of the room. He glances down the gun's cartridge to check his ammo, only to find out he's just ran out. He shuffles to reload when a hand on his waist flips him around and plants him onto the wall.

"Surprise, shorty." Chanyeol's smug face appears in Baekhyun's vision in all its magnificent glory.  _ And right on fucking time too. _

Knowing he was screwed, Baekhyun starts to negotiate. "Okay. Let's not be rash. I'm out of ammo, give me at least a chance to reload and make this a fair fight, yeah?"

Chanyeol snickers and steps closer to Baekhyun. "Hm. I don't think I want to, Byun." He singsongs, with a tilt of his head.

Baekhyun huffs. "Come on, where's the fun in killing me off without a challenge." He pushes, because no way in hell is he getting out of this goddamn arena a sore loser.

"So? Why do I need to be challenged, I have you right here," Chanyeol says, his voice dipping an octave lower. "Vulnerable," He presses closer to Baekhyun until they were a mere hair's breadth apart.

Baekhyun can feel sweat pooling by his temple, and Chanyeol's perfume wafting through his nose didn't help pacify his racing heart. He smells really,  _ really good. _

_ This is not the time, Byun! _

"I can kill you off right now," Chanyeol lowly murmurs, like he  knew the effect he had on him. With his free hand, Chanyeol tilts Baekhyun's chin up so he was looking at him.

Baekhyun's eyes were frantic, rapidly blinking and shifting left and right. Chanyeol could tell he was rattled, flustered. It was cute. He continued to just look at the shorter male's face, unaware of the havoc that wreaked in Baekhyun's head.

Baekhyun couldn't tell what he was thinking. His eyes kept shifting, moving to different parts of his face like he was taking it all in.  _ What are you thinking, Park? _

Then, Chanyeol's next choice of words threw all his coherences into the wind.

"God, I want to kiss you right now."

Frozen, Baekhyun's mind fails understand what was said. "W-what?" He stutters, blinking way too many times.

The hand left his chin to slither down to Baekhyun's waist, then all the way onto the small of his back with a slight force to press him closer to the athlete.

"Can I kiss you?" Chanyeol whispers, his face inching closer to Baekhyun's. His breathing turned shallow because _ oh my fucking god are we really gonna kiss? _

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol softly calls when he gets no response. Baekhyun hears a gun dropping to the ground, then he feels Chanyeol's other hand cradling the side of his face. "Can I kiss you?"

Does he want him to?

"Okay," He whispers.

_Wait, what?_

Chanyeol wastes no time in planting his lips onto his. Soft and moist. It was slippery, hot, and eager. Chanyeol kissed like a starved man, and boy did it make Baekhyun putty in his hands. The taller bit into his bottom lip, and Baekhyun couldn't suppress his moan.

Dropping the gun, Baekhyun slinks his arms around the taller's neck. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss with a swipe of his tongue and pulls the taller boy closer to presses himself further onto Chanyeol's warm body. He sucked on a plump lip then licked into his hot mouth. It pulls a growl low from Chanyeol's chest.

"Fuck," Chanyeol exhales, pulling away slightly for a second before going back in. He squeezes the shorter male's hip, tilting his head forward trying to dominate the kiss.

All Baekhyun could think was _hot, hot, hot._

Suddenly, big hands travelling back and south to his ass. The hands grabbed a handfull of his ass and squeezed, groped, and molded.

Baekhyun was a goner. But pulls away. "Okay-" He exhales, heaving big breaths. "Slow down." He mutters, pressing light kisses along Chanyeol's jawline. "Any more, and I'll pop a boner I swear."

He receives a soft chuckle, and a pleased sigh when he nibbles on his earlobe. "Sorry. I just- fuck, Baekhyun." Chanyeol breathes out. His hands climb back up to his back, smoothing circles. "You've driven me so crazy over the years and I'm kinda losing my shit now that I'm finally kissing you."

Baekhyun giggles and leans away from the Chanyeol's neck to plant light pecks on his lips. He couldn't help it. Baekhyun was high on elation from the most mind blowing kiss he's ever had. The taller's eyes softly flutter at the sweet gesture. "What do you mean I've driven you crazy? It's the other way around. You keep picking fights with me."

Chanyeol's brows slightly furrow. "No I don't." He argues, lifting a hand to run it through Baekhyun's sweat slicken fringe to tease them back. "All I've ever done throughout first year was actually try to talk to you, but you kept seeing me as your enemy." He taps the shorter boy's nose.

Baekhyun scrunches his nose and shakes his head. "No, no. You kept stealing my top fucking spot, you  _ wanted _ a fight."

"Uh, no I didn't wanna fight. I never did." Chanyeol counters, landing a peck on his cheek. "I aced the test, and you just couldn't accept the fact that you lost, so-" _A kiss on the other cheek._ "You made me your own personal villain. Then-" _A kiss on the lips._ "You kept on having this one-sided competition with me-" _Another._ "Trying to one up me-" _And another._ Baekhyun's heart is racing so fast, it ought to leap out any second now. "All throughout high school. All I wanted was to ask you out but you never gave me a time of the day. You hated me, so I played along with your hostility to at least get to talk to you." Chanyeol lands a kiss on his temple.

As Baekhyun digests this newfound information, he realizes how stupid he had been. But he couldn't help it. It was his nature to turn everything into competition, so he may have misread Chanyeol's intentions in the beginning. Looking back, before the test incident, he now recalled that the giant did try to make friends with him. He greeted him in the hallways, shared notes with him, and even cracked a joke or two.

Man. 

He was dumb.

"I'm so dumb." Baekhyun voices out into Chanyeol's shoulder, falling limp around his arms. "I could've been dating you since freshmen year."

Chanyeol snickers, and kisses his forehead. "Who said I wanted you then?"

Baekhyun sputters "Hey! You said-"

"I'm kidding, sweetheart." Chanyeol says, smiling. 

"If I hadn't been a little bitch back then, we'd have probably become a campus couple." Baekhyun lets out an indignant huff. "A shame."

Chanyeol laughs with a tilt of his head. "Couple, huh?" He teases, Baekhyun's earlier protest replayed in his head. "What was it you said earlier? We'd never be a couple?"

Baekhyun sighs, his hands finding its way to the giant's ears. With a newfound perspective, he now found it endearing. Man, he's cheap. "A man can change his mind." He rebuts. "Well, that's if I'm formally asked out." He shrugs.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm."

  
They both softly gaze into each other's, before chuckling at how ridiculous the situation is. Baekhyun never expected things to turn out this way. Surely he did daydream about this on days he granted himself the leeway to be honest with his desires, but he never actually planned to do anything about it. Not when in his head Chanyeol was planning his academic demise. So to have this boy, or as Jongdae so bluntly put it, _the sexy soccer player of his dreams_ , be in his arms? You could say his mind was pretty blown.

  
Ah. Shit.

It's tough when you're a soft bitch.

* * *

_** Today ** _

_ 6:35PM _

** Jongdae  
** _ [sent a photo]  
its d end of an era!!!  
byun has surrendered._

 ** Kyungsoo  
** _ Jongdae made me sit through  
_ _ and entire fucking minute of  
_ _ them sucking faces  
_ _ I never asked for this. _

** Sehun  
** _ Finally lmao_

 ** Jongin  
** _ Hey, Soo._

 ** Kyungsoo  
** _ Yeah?_

 **_ Jongin  
_ ** _ wht do u say we uh _   
_ u kno _ **  
** _go out sumtym too? ;)_

 ** Kyungsoo  
** _ Stop texting like a two year old  
_ _ Then we'll talk._

 ** Sehun  
** _ Nice _

**Jongdae**  
_No. STOP.  
__Not_ _you too!!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for spending time on this half-ased fic lmao. I've had this in my draft for almost a year I think, it's from a prompt I saw on Tumblr (which I can't retrieve anymore. sad.).
> 
> I've only had the chance to actualize the prompt durinh this time 'cause this stupid pandemic gave me more time to finally get shit done. So there.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this crap as much as I loved writing it! Hehe. Tell me what you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. <3 x


End file.
